


Fightin’ Song Of The Safety Patrol

by Spintria (pikablob)



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen, If anyone wants to record this go ahead!!, It’s outside my skill set, Song Lyrics, Song: Advice To Joe (Roy Acuff)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/Spintria
Summary: A rousing parody song for the Trolberg Safety Patrol, to the tune ofAdvice To Joe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fightin’ Song Of The Safety Patrol

There’s ambition ‘mongst all troll-kind now to see us folk be gone,  
With their fists and maws and gnashers they would like to see us off,  
Peaceful folk from right ‘cross Trolberg would all see their homes left razed,  
We’ll prevent that situation better we shall fill our graves.  


You will see the light-guns flashing, hear our bells ring out their toll,  
When your mountains lie in ashes, gods have mercy on your souls,  
Here’s a question for the Mountain King, it’s you who must decide,  
When you hear the Patrol comin’ will you have a place to hide?  


Oh our walls will still be standing when the smoke of battle’s o’er,  
Our bells will still be ringing, while your caves will be no more,  
You’ll see just what human-folk can do when you’re not on our side,  
So be sure when we’re a’comin’ that you have a place to hide!  


You will see the light-guns flashing, hear our bells ring out their toll,  
When your mountains lie in ashes, gods have mercy on your souls,  
Here’s a question for the Mountain King, it’s you who must decide,  
When you hear the Patrol comin’ will you have a place to hide?  


Oh remember all you troll-folk how it was in ancient times,  
When our forefathers beat you, how you ran and how you cried,  
If you goal’s bein’ to face us it’ll happen all again,  
So it’s time y’all shoved that great ambition right on down the drain!  


You will see the light-guns flashing, hear our bells ring out their toll,  
When your mountains lie in ashes, gods have mercy on your souls,  
Here’s a question for the Mountain King, it’s you who must decide,  
When you hear the Patrol comin’ will you have a place to hide?  



End file.
